The Adventures Of The Great Saiyaman
by Katiedid
Summary: This is the first in a series of short stories about Saiyaman. How does Gohan react when everyones favorite bank robber comes to satan City? read and review!


  
  
  
  
The Advenures Of The Great Saiyaman  
The Robbery   
  
  
"Stupid!Stupid!Stupid!" , Gohan shouted to himself as he flew to Orange Star High School. He knew he was going to be late again, but what excuse could he give the teacher? Sorry I'm late I had to stop a plane that was about to crash into a building? Yeah right. Then I'll say the dinosour ate my homework.  
Being the Great Saiyaman was begining to take a toll on his grades and his mother was none too happy. Last night she had told him that he should only get involved now on when the police couldn't handle it. Relunctantly he had agreed.  
Gohan landed onto the roof of his school and pressed the red button on his wristwatch. His Saiyaman gi faded away to show his normal school clothes. Since bulma created the flash suit for him he was able to fly to school faster. Not that it mattered today.  
He ran down the flights of stares and burst into his classroom. Everyone was already seated.  
"Ah, Mr.Son late again I see." his teacher said. Gohan scatched his head and started to appologise, but his teacher cut him off and just pointed to his seat.  
Gohan walked up to his seat and sat down feeling very embarassed. Next to him Elriza waved her finger at him."That's another tardy Mr.Son." she said giggleing.  
He sighed. Today couldn't get any worse.  
  
  
Across town . . .  
  
  
A yellow volkswagon steered its way down the street and paused in front of the Satan City Bank. The driver gentle petted the machine guns in the passanger side seat. It had been so long since the driver had experienced any action.   
A gloved hand reached out toward the gun and began to load it. The hands gentle handeled the weapon with an experts touch.   
Soon. Soon . . . .  
  
  
"BREEP! BREEEP! BREEP!"  
Half of the class turned as Videls watch began setting off an alarm. Calmly Videl pressed a botton and said into the watch,"What is it captain?"  
The police captains voice rang out through an intercom."Videl! You have to get down here right away! A robbers trying to rob the Satan City Bank! Hurry! We need you!"   
"I'll be right there captian." Videl ran down the stairs and mummbled a quick "Be back soon!" to the teacher and raced out the door.  
Gohan was about to ask to be excused to go to the bathroom so he could put on his costume and help Videl, but his mothers words rang in his head. Gohan, only go when it's absolutly nessisary. Besides Videl is a big girl. You said so yourself that she can handle an adverage thug.  
Mom is right, he thought. Videl can handle a simple bank robbery, no sweat.  
Gohan picked up his book and went back to studying.  
  
  
"OOF!" Videl said as the robber jammed the guns stock into her ribs.  
"Why don't you run home little girl. You're trying my paticents!" the theif said kicking her in the face as she was still doubled over from the previous blow.  
Videl landed hard on the rough cement. Who is this robber she thought as she stared up at her attacker. The robber was really a robbess. Videl had never seen her before but she made sure she would never forget that face.   
The woman was in her mid-thirties but still held a shapely figure. Long wavy blonde hair fell just past her shoulders and had a red scarf tied in it. Her eyes were deep emerald and obiously knew her way around with a gun. The womans muscular but lean stance told Videl that she also knew how to fight.  
"Get up Videl!" "You can take her!" "Fight!"  
The police in the backround cheered Videl on but hide behind shot up cop cars. In the distance more patrol cars were on there way.  
The female thief perked her head up at the sound of approching sirens. "Shit!" she cursed."More cops. I'll finish you off some other time." And she kicked Videl in the belly and ran off towards an alley.  
"Oh no you won't." Videl growled silently. She got up and chased after the mysterious woman.  
  
  
Gohan was filling out a study guide(study study) when a large amount of camotion was heard outside his classroom. Thier teacher Mr.Yamada, went over and opened the door. Streams of students ran past. Mr.yamada reached out and grabed a kid."What's going on? Why aren't you in your classroom?"  
The kid jerked around a bit before answering."Videl is chaseing a bank robber who creamed her earlier today. The police are going to try and cut them off just outside of the school! All the teachers are letting kids up on the roof to see it."  
Mr.Yamada let go of the kids arm and tunred to face the class. "Um, class dismissed!" he said and ran out to get a good seat.  
The class sat there in stunned silence for about three seconds before making a mad dash to the door. As kids scrammbled to get out Gohan jumped out of the two story window and pressed the button on his watch.  
  
Defener of the city, I am the Great Saiyaman!!  
  
Gohan wooshed in the air now clad in his super hero costume.  
He scanned the area surronding the school. Now where are they? he thought. Suddenly he picked up ona very fammiliar ki. It was stronger than Videls but not much. Soon he heard sirens heading towards it. Saiyaman flew down to the police cars. They seemed to have cornered the robber and he saw two figures about to duke it out next to the school. One was Videl and the other was . . . .Oh no! Gohan couldn't beleive his eyes.  
  
  
Videl and the blonde circled one another in a fighting stance. "You might as well give up." Videl said. "You've used up all your bullets and are surrouned. And if you want to escape you'll have to get past ME first."  
"Not a problem." the woman said casually.  
That made Videl angery. But just as she was about to attack a but voice rang out.  
"LAUNCH!!"  
Both females turned to who had spoken the word. Gohan landed and started to head over to Launch but as she raised her fists he stoped and backed up. He had learned at a young age not to mess with Launch when she was angery.  
"Launch, take it easy. I'm not gonna hurt you." he said softly.  
"I don't need your help Saiyaman!" Videl shouted in his ear. Gohan glared at Videl."I'm not here to help you!" he shouted. The large crowd went silent. Gohan then relized his mistake but decided to   
handle it later. He turned back to Launch.  
"Launch-" he started.  
"Shut-up! How do you know my name, you caped freak?" Launch said.  
"It's-" Gohan stopped. How can he tell her that's him and not reveil himself?  
"Oh I get it now," Videl said angrily turning to Saiyaman/Gohan. "You come it to town acting all high and noble when you really are running a scam to let crimminals get away so you can split the profit! I knew you were a jerk."  
That remake seemed to hurt Launch more than Gohan.  
"How dare you imply that I need help to pull a simple heist! I've been pulling bank jobs since before you were born!" Launch screammed cleary pissed. "I'm going to make you eat thoughs words!"  
Launch jumped towards Videl fists raised. Acting fast Gohan tossed some pepper (he had gotten it from the cafiteria when he saw who he was dealing with) into Launchs path.  
As the pepper was inhaled by Launch she froze in her tracks. Tears clouded her vision and her nosrils began to itch.  
"AH- AHH-AH . . . AHCHOOOO!"  
Half of Satan city watched as Launches hair flashed from blonde to a dark bluish purple. Her once cold green eyes now turned innocent blue.  
"Huh? Wh-where am I? I don't remember a thing." Launch said in a sweet voice.  
Gohan walked over to Launch. "Did I do something wrong again?" she asked him.  
"It's okey now miss." he said loudly, then wispered, "It's me Gohan."  
Launch looked up at him with shocked eyes. Then she smiled.  
"Oh my gosh! It is you."  
"You two do kwow each other then?" asked Videl.  
"Oh yeah," he started explaining to her and the cops. "Launch is an old friend of my family. She has a split persoa that robs banks and stuff. When she sneezed she switched back."  
The police began to lower their wepons and stare at the sweet girl before them. Videl didn't quite seem to buy it. "Sure."  
"It's all true." Launch said. "My other self does things and then I don't rember it at all. I hope I didn't do any serious damage."  
"No. It wasn't that bad." Videl said, ignoring her cracked ribs. "Thanks to Saiyaman."  
"I know. Just like his father." Launch said giggling.  
"His father?" Videl said, suprise written all over her face.  
Oh man, Gohan thought. This place is getting crowded. He looked around to see onlookers and Orange Star students up on the roofs and on the street.  
"Um-hm. His father was always off beating up the nasties. Piccolo Diammuo, Red Ribbon Army, world martial arts turnoment," Launch continued to tick things off on her fingers. "Freiza, and of course those terrible saiyins who took my Tien from me, andriods and even in Cell Game."   
"Cell Game?" Videl said softly in shock. She turned to Gohan.  
"Uh, heh-heh." he laughed nerviously. "Um, Launch, I think it's time to take you home."  
"Sure thing, Saiyaman." she said gigleing a bit. "I told Chotzu that it was you under that costume. Still as sweet and polite as ever."  
Gohan blushed and knew he had to get her out of there before she accidentaly revieled his identity. He picked her up and flew only a few feet in the air when he was stopped by Tien.  
"Hi Tien." Launch said friendly. "Look who I found."  
"Hi Tienshinhan." Gohan said nodding to Launch. "Lose this?"  
Tien smiled and nodded a bit. "Saw the news teams. Did she hurt anyone?" They landed back on the ground.  
"No. Just Videl Satans pride." Gohan said.  
Videl snorted. "Another friend? Is he a criminal too?"  
Tien ignored her and hugged Launch. "I'm sorry . . . Saiyaman. We went shopping this morning and she was only out of my sight for a minute."  
"Tien it's-" Launch started motioning to Gohan.  
"I know." he said cutting her off.  
"Y-you do?" Gohan said a little shocked.  
"Yeah." Tien replied. "Chotzu owes me ten bucks now."  
They laughed a bit. "See you around." Tien said as he took off.  
"Thank your mother for the recipe she gave me!" Launch shouted as they flew away.  
Once they were gone Videl turned to Great Saiyaman.  
"I'm on to you." she said. She thyen turned and went inside the high school.  
  
Later that day after things calmed down, the students returned to class.   
"Hey Videl," Eraza asked. "do you think that woman could have beaten you if Saiyaman hadn't shown up?"  
"Yeah right." Videl said confidently. "With her out of bullets, she was mine."   
"I don't know Videl." Gohan said sitting down next to Eraza. "She sure looked pretty scary to me."  
"Wimp." Sharpner said. "Where were you anyway, Gohan? We looked on the roof but you weren't there."   
"Uhhhh," Gohan said thinking.  
Videl turned to him and stared suspiciously at him.  
"I was, " Gohan said." in the bathroom. Sorry I missed it."  
"If you were in the bathroom," Videl asked keeping her eyes on him. "then how did you know what the woman looked like?"  
"Well," he said. "the bathrooms are on the bottom floor so when I was exiting them I saw some of the fight through the front door windows. I ran upstairs as fast as I could but the fight was already over." Gohan put on his biggest most pathetic grin.  
"Too bad." Videl murmmured.  
Gohan et out a sigh of relief and leaned back.  
Videl looked at Gohan through the corner of her eye. She smirked softly and thought, I'm on to you Mr.Great Saiyaman.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This was one of my few short stories. I rarely write like this so it if you don't like it, I can understand.tink 


End file.
